It is known to clean a fabric article, such as clothing, by laundering it with a laundry detergent composition, and softening it by, for example, applying a fabric conditioning composition thereto. Furthermore, it is also known to employ other fabric treatment compositions to a fabric article for specific purposes, such as a pre-treater to remove stains, a starch to stiffen the fabric upon ironing, etc.
Accordingly, there exist many, many laundry detergent compositions, fabric conditioning compositions, and fabric treatment compositions for the consumer to choose from. Each of these fabric care products is typically provided separately, with little or no indication as to what products are preferred for use together. This, in turn, provides the consumer with an immense number of fabric treatment combinations to choose from, even if they just use three fabric care products, such as a laundry detergent, a fabric conditioning composition, and a single fabric treatment composition. In fact, for these three products, the typical number of potential combinations in even a single small store can easily approach a hundred, or more. With each additional fabric treatment composition which a consumer uses, the number of possible choices expands, dramatically, if not exponentially. Thus, a consumer may be intimidated by the sheer number of choices available. Furthermore, in order to find the best fabric care results, the consumer may have to try many combinations of products. Given this immense task and the expense of purchasing many products, a consumer will typically settle for inferior results.
In addition, it is possible that many fabric care products are not specifically designed for use together. Thus, the information in their instructions may conflict and/or be confusing to the consumer. As such, actual damage to the fabric article may occur if incompatible fabric care products inadvertently interact and/or cross-react. For example, an anionic surfactant and a cationic fabric conditioning agent may form insoluble precipitates when they are inadvertently combined.
The hair care industry has addressed this complexity by developing hair care kits, systems, and methods for treating hair which provide a plurality of products which may synergistically work together to provide a better hair care result. For example, a hair care kit may include a hair shampoo, a hair conditioner, and an adjunct hair care component such as a hair straightener, a hair dye, a hair bleach, etc. Similar approaches have been developed in the cosmetics and skin care industry. However, such a systematic approach has not been applied in the fabric care industry.
Accordingly, the need exists for an improved kit for caring for a fabric article. The need also exists for an easy, clear product for achieving improved fabric care results. Finally, the need exists for a kit for reducing consumer confusion about the multitude of fabric care combinations available, while minimizing the possibility of undesirable product interactions.